According to the prior art, physical audit is performed in accordance with the military handbook of configuration management guidance MIL-HDBK-61, or referring to the audit plan similar to ISO10007. In modern physical configuration audit operations, checklist of audit documents and required tools are prepared, according to the standard operation instructions and through procedures, relevant and necessary mechanical and electrical equipments are disassembled and the system modules to be audited are invaded inside their board modules, the configuration component numbers of the single boards in the board modules are verified, the single board nameplate and the configuration identification data are checked (for example, the blueprint, the standard, or engineering changes), the audit checklist is signed, and the follow-up audit is traced for timely proposing the improvement advises and appraisal report. Hopefully, the foreseen problems will not happen in the subsequent work.
However, present audit operations need professional engineers to examine relevant documents layer by layer according to the regulated procedure. Thereby, the standard documentary audit and procedure control sequence for external quality are overemphasized. Hence, the audit tends to stress on normal technical examinations, which waste time on preparation and on find faults in the system while doing internal verification. As a result, the audit cannot reveal correctly and sufficiently the difference with the audit configuration standard.
In addition, with the digital technology advancement, modern system modules adopt new technologies and techniques for introducing new functions, which not only improve present system functions but also enhance system complexity (as the Tkach's Complexity Gap shown in FIG. 1). It is insufficient and incapable if the traditional audit method is used to conduct physical audit on the complex system composed of high-tech precision structures. Thereby, it is necessary to adjust audit technologies and control methods.
Moreover, according to the traditional procedure of audit operations, while performing operations in accordance with the standard operation instructions, the walk-through process has to be executed then the objective can be achieved. Namely, by means of minute and complicated procedures, the system modules are invaded for going deep into the interior of the board modules, and the mechanical and electrical equipments are disassembled. This examination method tends to result in static discharge, which will destroy or deteriorate sensitive components and parts. Besides, because complex precision systems have complex hierarchical structure, if the traditional procedure of audit operations is adopted, the path of the walk-through process is more difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel physical audit system and a method thereof for not only improving the operation procedure of traditional audit method on systems with high-tech precision structures, but also reducing difficulty of performing walk-through processes without the need of disassembling the mechanical and electrical equipments. Thereby, damages on the equipments can be avoided, and the problems described above can solved.